The Auror & The Secretary
by MidnightOnyx21
Summary: Percy is the junior secretary for the Minister. Audrey is a talented Auror. Their story of marriage is one of bliss but getting there was one heck of a ride.
1. The Auror Who Came To Dinner

~*~

Percy Weasley took off his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly in order to attempt to subdue the growing pain that was steadfastly cumulating into a full blown headache. Mountains of paperwork flooded his in-box since the nasty goblin incident that occurred in Spain, when Minister Shacklebolt accidently stepped on one of their robes. The result was a international crisis and another blow to the wedge that separated wizards and goblins.

'_The workload is killing me….' _

Cracking his neck twice to work out the knots trying to settle inside of his head, Percy reached for his quill, and dragged the next stack of papers- properly termed 'well wishes of condolences' and began writing his signature on the appropriate lines.

'_More like first rate arse kissing…. Anything to appease those bloody goblins!'_

He was so enthralled with his work, that he didn't hear the knock at the door. He didn't hear the knock the first or second time either. Finally when the raps became full blown bludgeons, Percy looked up, sighing deeply.

"Oh come in!" he huffed, before turning back to his work with a snarl.

"Wow- you're that into you're work, Perce? Didn't mean to annoy you." The woman said, slipping easily into the chair across from his desk, and crossing her legs lightly. Percy rammed his quill back into the open ink well, and looked up frustrated at the woman.

"What in the bloody- oh. Audrey…. Uh… didn't mean to snap like that…. Really….. damn… I'm sorry."

" You worry too much. Don't worry about it Perce. Really."

The woman was only a few years older than Percy himself. With copper colored hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail, a few strands falling in front of her right eye. Instead of the Auror robes, she wore easy fitting muggle clothes- jeans, boots, and a black blouse with a necklace. By all accounts, she was a calm, relaxed, and self assured woman. Strong enough to hold her own, was building a suitable career, and came from a middle class pure blood family.

All in all, what Percy dreamed off in a woman, but was terrified of this woman in particular. Running a hand through his mottled hair, he flicked his wand and two empty glasses appeared on his desk. Another timed flick, and they were both filled with water.

"Always the gentleman, Perce." Audrey said, taking her glass, raising it to her mouth, and taking a long, slow sip.

"Uhh… yeah, something like that." Percy squeaked, nearly choking on his own water, dribbling some down his chin. Angered at his own clumsiness, Percy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and knocked the water pitcher onto his desk, soaking his papers.

"Bloody bollocks!" Percy swore, frantically trying to separate the less soggy papers from the soaked ones. Audrey raised an eyebrow curiously.

'_Aw… he likes me. That's cute…. He's so childish! Like a little boy…."_

Audrey drew her wand from her pocket, and aimed it at the mess.

"Scourgify."

The water disappeared, the pitcher stood upright, and the papers were immediately dried. Just like Percy had left it only moments ago. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Percy wiped his sweating brow, and stuffed the cloth back into his pocket.

" Audrey…. I know we don't get much time together…. And I'm sorry for completely losing it like this… b- but work and such… been so busy…."

"I understand Percy. I really do. Look, I think we'll be spending a lot more time together in the future." Audrey winked slyly. "If you know what I mean. _Really _close into the future."

"Huh? You lost me." Percy mumbled.

"Oh. Didn't you hear? I got this letter today. From your mum."

"From.. my… _mum_?!" Percy rasped, his hands eagerly reaching out to seize the piece of parchment, Audrey had teasingly taken out of her shirt pocket, holding it out in front of the stressed out red headed man with great relish.

"Gimmie it! _Audrey!_" Percy pleaded desperately.

"Hmmm… maybe I will, maybe I won't. What's it too you?" she teased.

"Oh anything- anything! Just lemme see it!"

Audrey offered the folded piece of parchment to the frantic man. Percy snatched it up greedily, tearing off the seal with his teeth, and unfolding the letter quickly, eating up the contents.

_Hello my baby boy!_

_I know you're really busy at the Ministry, but we're getting the whole family together at the Burrow tomorrow! It would mean the world to me, if you came! Harry and Ginny will be there, Hermione and Ron! George and Angelina too! _

_P.S.- if you think I didn't see you make doe eyes at that Wilkes girl…. She looks adorable! Bring her along too!_

_Mummy_

"Oh… bloody… hell! Bollocks! Bloody hell! Bloody HELL!"

" What? A weird family? I got two parents, six brothers, and four sisters. That's a real big family reunion. All trapped in Uncle Morris's house…."

Audrey shuddered, and took another sip of water. Percy shot up from his desk, and began pacing the room quickly.

"Oh- no- no no! Its far worse! Trust me! Ron and Harry- they're get drunk and play quidditch- naked! Hermione usually is tricked by George into drinking spiked punch and ends up table dancing! Angelina brings my adorable nephew- and he screams like he's being chased by Dementors- all the time! If Fleur shows up- don't get her OR my mother in the same room together!"

"Percy! Calm down!"

She rose from her seat, going to his side, rubbing his shoulders gently. Percy's tight muscles relaxed somewhat under her touch, a shudder of pleasure coursing through him.

'_Bloody hell… she's touching me! I like it! She doesn't see me as a pompous arse… she sees me as a man.'_

"I like new things. I like meeting new people. I _like _you, Percy Weasley."

"You… you do?" Percy squeaked timidly.

"Since we bumped into each other in the hall a few months ago. Now, I'm not ready to jump into full fledged marriage- but- lets just see how dinner turns out."

"I'll sum it up in one word: Horrible." Percy mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I for one, like surprises."

"Trust me, if you manage to see the light of day after tomorrow- anything related to your work as an Auror will be a bloody cake walk." Percy grumped.

" Hm. I'll hold you to that. Oh- I got to go."

Audrey checked her pocket watch, studying it for a moment, before slipping it back into her jean pocket and planting a kiss on the cheek to Percy.

"Until tomorrow night then, Perce."

Then she was gone. She left the room with the simplistic air and confidence of a natural woman. Percy slid into his chair, his emotions gone akimbo as he gathered his paperwork together, forcing himself to return to his duties.

'_Well, no dull moments when you're a Weasley… that's for sure!'_


	2. All In the family

~*~

Percy chewed his lip when the clock struck six pm. He tugged comfortably at the collar of his new robes, and concentrated on fiddling with his napkin for the tenth time. Molly manned the kitchen (with Fleur beside her, making suggestions) while Angelina and Ginny chatted amicably about the current state of affairs at the Ministry.

"Oi! What's gotten you so down, Perce?"

" W- what? Nothing has gotten me down, Ron."

He watched his youngest brother drop into the chair next to his, taking a sip of wine with ease. Hermione and Harry were discussing new tactics on taking down the latest dark wizard, and the rights of muggleborns and purebloods.

" I'm just… its… its complicated Ron." Percy muttered, wishing the other man would go away. Ron snickered, taking another sip from his glass.

"Its because you're bringing a _girl _isn't it? I heard chatter about it down in the office today."

"So she IS coming tonight! It's a good thing I made extra soup! That Wilkes girl I saw you making eyes at a few weeks ago?" Molly gushed excitedly.

"Percy? _Our _Percy? Making doe eyes at a girl?" George said in mock astonishment . Harry and Ron sniggered, while Hermione and Ginny reflexively rolled their eyes. Molly set down a fresh tray of hot buttered rolls on the table, eying her elder son.

"Well, what she's like, Percy?"

"Mmm…. … mum! She's- we're not- I mean!"

Percy felt that good luck was on his side when the doorbell rang. He coughed once, tripped on the family cat, and stumbled towards the door, nearly yanking it open off its hinges.

"Merlin's… beard…." Percy whispered breathlessly.

Audrey looked beautiful. Her hair was styled in a fancy (but not elaborately done) bun, a butterfly clip holding it in place. Her white sundress and white shawl draped casually on her shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned, the faintest traces of jasmine perfume on her neck and wrists. Percy keenly noted that it was the bottle he'd bought for her birthday a few weeks ago.

'_Least I got that right…. She's gorgeous! Damn!'_

"Hello, Percy. Am I too early?" Audrey questioned teasingly. Percy swallowed the rising lump in his throat and gestured to the inside of the Burrow.

"N- No… not at all! T- this is A- Audrey! Audrey, my family…. Most of them anyways." He added in a quick afterthought.

"Thank you, Percy."

Audrey stepped confidently into the threshold, nodding and smiling to Arthur and Molly. Molly wiped her hands on her apron, taking the younger woman by the hands.

" Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Audrey said politely. Molly smiled back in return.

"Audrey dear, a pleasure to finall meet you! So you're Percy's mystery girl, eh?"

" I didn't know I was being called that, Mrs. Weasley." Audrey said, throwing a look at Percy teasingly. Percy looked ashen faced.

"M- mum… please… I… err…"

"Oh Percy, we're just teasing a bit!" Molly reminded him.

Audrey looked at the Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the table, and her eyes widened in slight surprise.

" So that's the infamous Trio eh? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and… Ron Weasley, correct?"

"Oh hell… we're famous….." Harry whispered.

Ron Weasley beamed, poking Hermione in the arm playfully.

"We're legends! Famous!" he crowed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, we're not t that…. Famous… we're just…." Hermione scrambled for the proper words, turning slightly red.

Audrey sat down in the chair, offered by George.

"What you did during the war was no small feat. I'd like to think you earned all the titles afforded to you. But, in any case-"

" So Audrey, what do you do?"

Ginny exited the kitchen, carrying a loaded bowlful of mashed potatoes. Little Fred Weasley squirmed in his seat, whimpering for food now. Audrey smiled at the tiny red headed baby, the tiny chubby hands reaching for the new guest at the table.

"Oh, I'm an Auror, nothing special."

"An Auror? Really? Merlin knows that's a dangerous profession." Arthur said, looking at his wife for a moment, knowing that Harry and Ron were taking their first few assignments as recently graduated Aurors in the Ministry.

" Ron and Harry are Aurors. Did you guys do assignments together?" Angelina asked, spooning some mashed peas into her son's mouth.

" Bloody hell! I didn't know you were an Auror, Audrey! I didn't see you in the training field or anything." Ron said, taking a large helping of kippers for himself. Harry took a helping of potatoes, and passed the bowl towards Hermione, who in turn passed it to Ginny.

"I'm not in training- I graduated a long time ago." Audrey laughed.

"Wait, just how old are you?" Ron persisted.

"Ron!" Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur snapped.

"What?!" Ron asked helplessly through a mouth of kippers and potatoes, questioningly.

" You don't ask a woman her age!" Hermione scolded fiercely.

" Ha ha. No, its alright, really. I'm thirty-two actually." Audrey admitted, taking a platter of roast beef, and helping herself as the dishes were passed around.

" Really? You don't look it. Early to mid twenties at best." Percy said, turning the family shade of red. Audrey tapped him on the nose.

"you're a horrid liar, Percy."

"I… errr….. ahem…. "

"Well, dearie, how long?" Molly said, sitting down at the table, the food finally being set about the table. Audrey turned her attention to the matriarch of the family.

" Hmm…. Thirteen years, roughly. I know, I'm bloody ancient!" she joked easily, eyes connecting with Molly's for the briefest of moments.

"Mrs.. Weasley.. my age won't be a problem, will it?"

" Why would you think that dear?" Molly inquired worriedly. Percy wiped his mouth with his napkin, setting it down.

"Because well… I know how you feel about…. Ehhh.. older woman." Percy interjected quietly. Molly looked confused for a moment then smiled.

" Well, it seems to me that she's quite the girl. You're lucky Percy, to find a woman like this."

Percy and Audrey each let out a collective sigh of relief. The mood in the room seemed to lighten considerably for the remainder of the night.

'_She likes her… perhaps I misjudged the situation entirely.' _Percy thought, digging his spoon into a large portion of treacle tart.

~*~

"You said you're family was horrid."

" Trust me, it was a carefully planned act. They're show their true stripes."

"Hm. I guess I'll be waiting a while longer."

Audrey hung in the doorway of the Burrow, Percy at her side. The two of them were speaking in hushed whispers, while the after dinner chatter continued on in the next room. Percy reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently.

"I'm glad you came tonight…. Made things… a lot easier." Percy said slowly.

"I'm glad. So, now that your mum has seen me, I take it we can 'officially' see more of each other, then?"

"I'- I'd really like that. Y- you're… I- mean, you're special. I don't want to lose someone like you." Percy affirmed strongly.

" Hm. Ditto, on that Percy. This was a an enchanting night, but I must be off."

"I- I'll take you home." Percy said, taking her arm for apparition.  
"My red headed knight in robes. Cute."

"I….. uhhh…. Ahem…."

"Thank you, Percy."

Then she kissed him.

Percy gasped inwardly, then returned the kiss. Besides Penelope Clearwater in his school days, his experience with woman- older woman at that, was limited at best. In their exchange, Percy was sure he saw all the constellations in the sky, and a few new ones. Life itself shrank into this singular moment, and he was sure he was flying- without the aid of magic nonetheless.

They broke apart after a moment, Percy knew he was blushing from chin to ear. Audrey touched his cheek tenderly.

"An excellent kisser to boot. Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"Uhh…. Cook…. I think…." Percy stammered.

" Well, that makes two of us. Shall we?"

"I'd be delighted."

Percy took her arm, gallantly, and then turned on a heel. He looked down, seeing an extendable ear under his foot. He bent down to pick it up.

"DID ANYONE TELL YOU ITS RUDE TO SPY?!"

Percy grinned with satisfaction when he heard the surprised yelps from the other end of the magical hearing aid.

On the other end, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina were holding their heads, and grumbling under their breath.

Audrey shook her head, taking Percy's arm, and the two of them apparated out of sight.

_~Fin~_


End file.
